Totsuka
by little akary
Summary: Hisagi Shuhei jeune archéologue se voit confié une mission par son chef. Bien plus risquée que celle qu'il a l'habitude de faire. En effet il devra retrouver l'arme mythique qu'est le Totsuka et bien évidemment il ne sera pas le seul à sa recherche. Mais heureusement il pourra compter sur l'aide précieuse d'un certain bleuté qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.
1. L'épée mythique

Houlà ça va faire longtemps que je n'avais pas hanté le fandom de Bleach. Que de nostalgie tout de même. Et pour mon grand retour, qui n'en est pas réellement un puisque je ne resterai certainement pas plus que cette fic, je me suis lancée de nouveau dans un pairing vraiment pas représenté. J'ai nommé HisaGrimm. Que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas, ils sont bien ensemble ces deux là finalement.

Pour ceux qui se demande; non je ne suis certainement pas spécialiste de la mythologie japonaise. En fait tout ça part du fait que je voulais un archéologue ^^". Donc j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur internet pour me renseigner sur la mythologie japonaise. S'ils y en a qui sont plus calé que moi et qui voient des énormes non-sens ou faute historique, je m'en excuse bien bas. Mais normalement c'est à peu près l'histoire correcte du Totsuka... enfin presque puisque c'est romancé... enfin vous verrez.

Que dire de plus, j'ai bien mis un an avant de la finir, oui l'histoire est finie. Elle fait en tout 7 chapitres qui seront postés plus ou moins rapidement selon le nombre de commentaire. Comme je le dis assez nous postons les histoires surtout pour vous alors montrez-nous que vous lisez lol, sinon ça ne sert à rien qu'on post.

Bon sur ce pas la peine de vous faire languir plus longtemps, de toute façon je ne suis même pas sûre que vous avez lu ce que j'ai bien pu vous raconter ici ^^". Bonne lecture!

* * *

Shuhei venait de mettre le point final à son dernier dossier lorsque la porte au bout du couloir claqua. Franchement comment pouvait-on travailler dans ses conditions ? Enfin ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait tout claquer du jour au lendemain. Certes il serait beaucoup plus au calme s'il avait son propre bureau, que de travailler dans ceux de l'académie, mais en même temps il n'avait pas assez d'économie pour le faire. Et puis de toute façon toutes ses recherches et trouvailles allaient au musée… Vraiment ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette aide providentielle de l'académie. C'était elle qui lui payait ses frais de recherches, de déplacement et de logement. A condition que ses performances restent les mêmes. Le brun soupira reposant les feuilles attachées en petit livre devant lui. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit la personne qui le reliait vraiment à l'académie. Son chef en quelque sorte. Shuhei ne donnait aucun cours, ne participait même pas à la vie collective, restant la plus part du temps enfermé dans son bureau. La seule personne qu'il voyait lorsqu'il était là n'était autre qu'Urahara Kisuke. Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois alors que son « invité » souriait grandement :

« Alors quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir Hisagi-kun ?

-Voici le dernier rapport concernant les fouilles au…

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace, dire qu'il s'était dépêché pour finir cette corvée et le blond n'en voulait même pas. Enfin ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dédaigner son travail alors Shuhei ne rajouta rien. Urahara devait certainement avoir une raison. Comme d'habitude ce dernier s'installa presque sur son bureau jouant d'un air rêveur avec son éventail. Il semblait chercher ses mots alors le brun attendit tout en le détaillant. C'était un homme tout à fait atypique. Bien que vivant en Angleterre, il avait gardé un kimono, dans les tons vert, bien que celui-ci soit moins strict que ceux du pays original. Il ne quittait jamais son bob à rayure blanche et vertes. Bien qu'il semblait avoir un post haut placé dans l'académie. D'ailleurs Shuhei se demandait s'il le gardait même en réunion et cela le fit sourire. Il ne le voyait jamais sans un éventail non plus. A croire que le japon lui manquait réellement en fait. Enfin ça le brun pouvait comprendre, lui-même venant des Etats-Unis, regrettait quelque peu son pays natal. Le brun secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Urahara-san qu'êtes-vous venu chercher ?

-Quel esprit de déduction, ironisa le plus vieux. Sauf qu'une fois de plus ce ne sera pas moi qui cherchera mais bien toi mon petit Hisagi-kun.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Totsuka no Tsurugi, aussi connu sous le nom de Sakegari no Tachi. Cela te dis quelque chose, apparemment oui, se moqua-t-il en voyant le brun se relever brusquement de sa chaise.

-L'une des deux épées légendaire du Japon. On a retrouvé sa trace ?

-C'est peut-être beaucoup dire que nous avons retrouvé sa trace. Mais en tout cas un texte parlant d'elle.

-Vraiment ? Où ça ?

-Izumo au Japon. Chez un vieux commerçant, sa fille avait décidé de faire du tri et est tombé sur un vieux rouleau qui lui a paru suspect. Elle l'a donc amené à une bibliothécaire. Heureusement celle-ci était liée à l'académie. Cela est donc rapidement remonté jusqu'à nous.

-Oui heureusement, répondit très ironiquement le brun.

-Nous savons tous deux combien peut être dangereuse cette arme Hisagi-kun. On m'a dit de te demander de la ramener ici. Cependant soit prudent, on ne te demande pas ici de simplement ramener des restes d'une civilisation inconnue ou disparue.

-Je connais le Totsuka, rétorqua le brun.

-Il n'y a pas que de l'arme dont tu devras te méfier. »

Le blond avait chuchoté cette phrase tellement bas que Shuhei eut l'impression de n'avoir que rêvé ce moment pourtant il hocha de la tête légèrement prit de court. Il savait que l'académie n'était pas des plus respectables. Pour le moment il n'avait eut aucun problème. Il avait de toute façon ramené tout ce qu'il était parti chercher. Un frisson courra le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'une petite voix lui chuchotait que c'était aussi la première fois qu'il allait à la recherche d'une arme encore dangereuse. L'archéologue avala difficilement sa salive et regarda vers l'autre homme toujours assit sur son bureau.

« Bien quoi qu'il en soit. Ton billet ! s'exclama-t-il de nouveau joyeusement en lui tendant le petit bout de papier. Tu pars en fin d'après-midi… en fait tu as juste le temps d'aller faire ta valise.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas tu auras le droit à un guide là-bas. Les japonais sont moins coopératifs avec les étrangers. Enfin pas que tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi. Il a aussi été choisi pour t'aider à accomplir tout ce que tu auras besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

-Tu n'auras pas tout une équipe derrière toi cette fois, vous serez juste tous les deux.

-Mais et s'il faut…

-C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il a été aussi choisi pour cette tâche. Maintenant dépêche-toi ou tu vas rater ton avion. Bon courage ! Reviens-nous en vie. Ah au fait je récupère aussi ça. »

Il prit le paquet de feuille sur le bureau du jeune homme toujours debout qui commençait tout juste à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il baissa les yeux sur son billet pour voir qu'il devait être dans moins de trois heures à Londres. Une grimace s'étala sur son visage et il passa à toute vitesse à côté de Kisuke qui souriait grandement :

« Je fermerai ton bureau… Ma ma il est déjà parti. »

En définitive Shuhei n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une valise correcte. Une fois arrivé chez lui il avait simplement prit les livres qu'il avait concernant le Totsuka et une ou deux affaires de rechange. Et encore en se faisant klaxonner par son chauffeur lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ils étaient en retard. En effet quelques minutes de plus et son avion serait partit sans lui. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de réellement réfléchir à sa situation. Elle était pourtant critique. Il venait d'être envoyé dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus pour seul guide, à la recherche d'une arme mythique probablement encore extrêmement dangereuse. Le brun se posa dans son siège en soupirant. En fait il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les gens. Lorsqu'il dirigeait une équipe ça allait, il ne faisait que parler de l'essentiel. Ce qu'il fallait faire, comment s'y prendre, quoi chercher. Mais là ça allait être très différent. Certainement parce qu'il serait dans un pays étranger, et il ne savait pas si beaucoup parlait sa langue. Si ce n'était pas le cas, et de toute façon, il allait devoir beaucoup parler avec cet homme. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Il serait son seul véritable soutient une fois sur place… mais faisait-il partit de l'académie ? Si oui alors il ne devrait pas le compter réellement comme un soutient. Les mots d'Urahara avaient fait leur parcours dans son esprit et même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au blond. Enfin il allait avoir 15h d'avion pour y réfléchir. Rien qu'en sachant cela le brun ferma les yeux de désespoir. Trois minutes plus tard il dormait déjà. Les voyages avaient le don de l'endormir. Il ne faisait jamais grand-chose et le roulement le berçait. Cependant il ne pouvait décemment pas passer 15 heures à dormir. C'est pourquoi au bout de ses 7h de sommeil habituel le brun refit surface. Maudissant son cerveau autoprogrammé pour le réveiller 7h après s'être endormi. Mais bon là il n'allait pas trop lui en vouloir non plus. En effet il serait profitable pour qu'il peaufine tout de même ses connaissances sur le Totsuka. Bien entendu comme tout ceux qui s'intéressait à l'histoire, plus précisément à l'histoire mythologique des pays, en avait entendu parler. Après tout le Totsuka faisait parti des plus prestigieuses épées du monde… même si peu de personne connaissait son existence. Mais parler du Totsuka à un japonais reviendrai à parler d'Excalibur à un Anglais. Cependant les détails de la légende n'étaient pas non plus réellement connus par tous. Dont notamment où aurait fini cette épée ? Susanoo dieu de la tempête avait été le dernier à l'avoir utiliser pour tuer le serpent à huit têtes Yamata-no-Orochi. Mais après les écrits avaient perdu sa trace.

Shuhei appuya sa tête contre son dossier. On lui disait maintenant qu'on avait retrouvé un dernier écrit où était mentionné le sabre légendaire. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire non plus. Il ne fallait pas se faire trop d'espoir. Peut-être ce parchemin ne racontait qu'un énième fois les histoires de Susanoo ou Izanagi. Et honnêtement Shuhei ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Voulait-il ou ne voulait-il pas retrouver le Totsuka ? Pour l'histoire et même pour lui ce serait une énorme trouvaille, la meilleure de leur temps… mais pour le monde ? Il n'était définitivement pas persuader que ce soit une bonne chose. Le brun s'ébouriffa les cheveux. De toute façon avant de penser à ça il faudrait peut-être voir si la piste n'était pas une voie sans issue de toute façon. Il regarda sa montre et fit la grimace… enfin quand même il espérait ne pas avoir fait tout ce temps en avion pour rien non plus. Il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver. Elles allaient être longues si on prenait en considération qu'il n'avait rien à lire, ni aucun mot croisé, encore moins de mp3. Shuhei soupira de nouveau et tourna la tête vers le hublot. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte le sommeil le happa de nouveau.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le commandant de bord leur annonça qu'ils entamaient la descente, qu'ils allaient donc bientôt atterrir du coup. Le jeune homme apprit la nouvelle avec soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Il n'était pas un grand adapte du sport mais avait tout de même une grande réticence à passer son temps assit sur une chaise. Il quitta donc l'appareil avec un énorme soulagement avant de rentrer dans l'aéroport dans le but évident d'aller chercher sa valise. Alors la réalité lui sauta à la figure. Il était au japon. Impossible de lire les panneaux d'indication… ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le jeune homme décida donc de suivre les autres passagers, avec de grandes chances ceux-ci se dirigeaient eux aussi vers leurs bagages. En effet ça paraissait évident. C'est aussi à ce moment là que le brun se rappela qu'il était sensé avoir un guide ici. Cela était sage en effet, sinon il aurait sans aucun doute du mal à se débrouiller… mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était maintenant dépendant ou presque de cette personne…

Suivre les autres avait semblait-il était une bonne idée. Il avait maintenant récupérer sa valise. Ne lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver la personne qui l'attendait. Ce qui semblait être largement plus compliqué étant donné qu'il ne savait strictement rien sur l'homme en question… en fait il lui fallait surtout se mettre en évidence pour lui être trouvé. En effet il ne doutait pas qu'Urahara avait donné plus de détail à son guide qu'à lui-même. Des fois il détestait le blond. Comme en ce moment même. L'archéologue eut un petit soupire agacé alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Cherchant pourquoi pas une petite pancarte avec son nom mais non cela aurait été trop facile. Puis d'un coup il sursauta en entendant son nom. D'un seul bloc il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un individu pour le moins suspect. Mais qui osait sortir avec les cheveux teint de cette couleur. Venait-il de tomber sur un fameux Yakuza ? Non attendez il connaissait son nom alors c'était sans doute le guide…

« C'est bien toi Hisagi Shuhei ?

-Euh… oui.

-Ok moi c'est Grimmjow, on va devoir travailler ensemble alors autant pas se prendre la tête tout de suite.

-Comme vous… enfin tu veux. »

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Alors c'était bien son guide, finalement il doutait fortement que celui-ci fasse partit de l'académie. Surtout de la branche japonaise. Ils étaient trop stricts, trop droit pour un individu comme lui.

« Bon file ta valise on se tire d'ici.

-Allons-nous directement à Izumo ?

-Trop tard. D'abord on va squatter un hôtel.

-D'accord.

-Et non je ne suis pas un Yakuza.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Ca se voyait dans ton regard.

-Heum… désolé.

-T'es pas le seul à le croire.

-Tu travailles pour l'académie ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah je pensais que… enfin vu que c'est toi qui m'accueille et me guide ici je pensais que tu travaillais pour l'académie. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je paye juste une dette que j'avais envers cet enfoiré d'Urahara. Si tu voulais des gens propres sur eux pour…, Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en entendant le léger soupire de son compagnon. Quoi t'es content ?

-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Bah au moins j'aurais pas à te faire la moral, lâcha-t-il finalement après un moment de réflexion. On prend ma voiture pour aller à l'hôtel. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. De son côté le brun faisait le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi son guide était une connaissance d'Urahara… en fait c'était limite prévisible. Cela soulageait un poids sur la tête du jeune homme. Il n'aurait pas à être constamment sur ses gardes. Il pourrait même parler franchement avec le bleuté. De toute façon ce dernier ne semblait pas non plus avoir la langue dans sa poche. Il espérait juste que celui-ci ait dit la vérité et qu'il ne flirtait pas avec des histoires louches.

« J'suppose que t'as pas d'fric.

-J'ai quelques euros et ma carte bleu… enfin c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup plus dessus. »

Le bleuté eut un reniflement et Shuhei l'entendit grincher. Il n'y pouvait rien lui si ses payes devaient attendre le passage en jury de ses rapports. Enfin il pensait avoir le droit à une forte avance étant donné qu'il était en déplacement… pour chercher le Totsuka. Finalement la voiture s'arrêta peu après sur le parking d'un hôtel peu côté. Ils y entrèrent, le bleuté portant toujours la valise de l'archéologue. Shuhei avait l'impression d'être un manchot. Après tout il pouvait bien la porter lui-même sa valise. L'autre avait-il peur qu'il soit si faible que ça ? Parce que le brun doutait que ce soit de la gentillesse pure.

Le tirant de ses pensés il entendit Grimmjow et le réceptionniste parler japonais. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'ils se disaient c'est pourquoi il haussa un sourcil lorsque le réceptionniste se tourna vers lui un air totalement étonné peint sur le visage. Il aurait bien voulu interrogé son guide du regard mais ce dernier toujours dos à lui. Il se racla d'ailleurs la gorge ce qui fit revenir l'autre sur lui. Encore quelques secondes et ils avaient leur clé. Cette fois ce fut Shuhei qui montra sa surprise.

« Une seule clé ?

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas Crésus.

-Euh… oui excuses-moi. Je peux te demander ce qui l'a étonné comme ça ? »

Le bleuté grommela quelques petites choses de façon inaudible, bien que le brun est l'oreille fine. Et au final ne lui répondit pas.

« Grimmjow ?

-Une chambre pour deux vaut moins cher qu'une chambre double. Les japonais ont encore du mal avec ce type de relation.

-Oh… Attends quoi ?

-T'inquiète j'dormirai par terre vu que c'est mon idée.

-Mais il n'en est pas question.

-Ca va t'as jamais partagé la chambre d'un mec, t'es prude à ce point là. »

Le brun se passa la main sur le visage un éclair de compréhension traversant son regard. Il était maintenant clair que Grimmjow ne le prenait que pour un simple intellectuel qui ne mettait jamais les mains dans la crasse. Il soupira imperceptiblement et il finit par éclaircir le fond de sa pensé.

« Il n'est juste pas question que tu dormes par terre. C'est un lit double, non ? Nous devrions sans trop de problème rentrer tous les deux sans se gêner.

-Hum ? Ouais.

-Mais la prochaine fois préviens moi vraiment à l'avance de ce que tu veux faire, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre difficile, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de réfléchir, là j'aime avoir ma tranquillité. »

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel ce qui amena une grimace sur le visage du brun. Il était dur de faire changer d'avis ce genre d'homme. Mais en tout cas il était sûr qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ils entrèrent donc dans leur chambre. Heureusement que ce n'était que pour une seule soirée parce que ça ne donnait réellement pas envi. Shuhei s'allongea sur le lit croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Honnêtement il n'avait plus sommeil mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de son compagnon. Cependant ce dernier s'assit simplement sur le bord du lit. Shuhei pensa alors que le silence devenait pesant… en tout cas pour lui. Mais rien ne lui venait en tête pour le briser. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase s'illumine dans son esprit :

« Tu n'es pas japonais.

-A quoi tu déduis ça ? grogna l'autre en se tournant vers lui pour le dévisager de ses yeux trop bleus.

-Et bien… tu as dis que les japonais n'étaient pas encore habitués à ce genre de relation… étant donné que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, ça sous-entend que tu n'es pas d'ici.

-Bravo, belle réflexion. Nous avons là le prochain Sherlock Holmes.

-Arrête de faire de l'ironie, c'est mon travail de faire ça, de comprendre d'où viennent les choses, comment elles sont arrivées là. Alors si je n'étais pas capable d'une simple déduction comme celle-ci je n'aurais rien à faire dans cette chambre.

-Et ça te dérange ?

-Je croyais justement que Urahara-san m'avait envoyé un guide parce que les japonais étaient moins coopératif avec les étrangers.

-Sois content, comme ça, t'as au moins une personne qui ne te prend pas pour une menace ici. Bah t'en fais pas j'suis ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment les choses se passent.

-OK. Pourquoi tu…

-Attends je t'arrête tout de suite là. Urahara m'a demander de te guider et de t'aider durant tout ton périple ici, ça veut certainement pas dire qu'on va faire ami-ami, comprit ? »

Le brun dévisagea son vis-à-vis quelques secondes puis se recoucha. En fait c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Au moins il ne serait certainement pas dérangé dans son travail. Il avait toujours eut besoin de solitude pour travailler… ou était-ce parce que personne n'arrivait à comprendre combien cela était important pour lui. Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux. En fait il avait cru bêtement en voyant le caractère emporté de son compagnon qu'il casserait la monotonie de ses journées mais ça ne serait pas le cas. Au moins comme ça la séparation ne serait pas triste. Il n'aurait pas à s'habituer de nouveau au silence autour de lui. Soudain il sentit que la lumière s'était éteinte, ainsi que le lit s'affaissa de l'autre côté. Grimmjow avait décidé de dormir… peut-être devrait-il en faire autant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je vous rassure si vous-même ne connaissez pas le Totsuka des explications arrivent dans le prochain chapitre.

Donnez-moi votre avis, je continue? C'était bien?


	2. Izumo

Alors voilà, apparemment cette fic enchante certain, donc je vais mettre la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant.

Tan'doku: Honnêtement la mythologie est toujours un sujet qui m'a passionné et j'ai toujours voulu écrire dessus mais j'ai jamais trop osé étant donné que je ne m'y connais pas trop trop. On verra bien si je ne fais pas trop de faute ^^

Grandier: j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Bon chapitre

* * *

Lorsque Shuhei rouvrit les yeux la pièce était toujours aussi silencieuse. A vrai dire c'était à peine s'il entendait le souffle de l'autre dans la pièce. Non à vrai dire il ne l'entendait pas. Le brun se releva d'un coup pour regarder sur le côté. Il n'y avait définitivement plus personne. C'est alors qu'un autre bruit lui parvint ce qui le rassura légèrement. Il était sous la douche. Shuhei se laissa retomber en soupirant sur le lit. Cela aurait été embêtant s'il perdait on guide dès le premier jour. Dans l'autre pièce l'eau s'arrêta de couler et le brun releva un regard curieux vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit peu après sur un Grimmjow uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Sans s'en rendre compte l'archéologue se laissa à le détailler. Sans même remarquer que lui aussi était observé. Le bleuté avait une carrure forte, lui faisant comprendre qu'en effet il valait bien toute l'équipe de bras cassé qu'il dirigeait d'habitude. Un brin rêveur le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber sur le drap alors qu'il s'était mis dans le sens inverse du lit pour « mieux » voir. Il avait la carrure du garde du corps autant que celle d'un homme qui travaillait depuis quelques années maintenant. Ce qui serait bon pour se sortir de tous les problèmes dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de se fourrer sans même le faire exprès. Un petit soupire lui échappa en repensant à ça. Le bleuté se gratta alors la gorge comme pour faire signe qu'il était toujours là. C'est à ce moment que Shuhei se rendit compte de l'impolitesse qu'il venait de commettre. Il voulu se relever pour s'excuser mais ne réussi qu'à se prendre au piège dans la couverture où finalement il décida de rester couché.

« Désolé pour ça, je ne voulais pas vraiment te reluquer c'est juste que…

-Tu jaugeais la marchandise ?

-Quoi ? s'outra-t-il une nouvelle fois réussissant ce coup-ci à se relever.

-Tu regardais si j'allais t'être utile d'une autre manière que par mon statu de traducteur, approfondit-il en passant un jeans.

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Et alors ? T'en pense quoi ? sourit-il avec un certain sadisme se rapprochant du brun.

-Bah, il se permit de le détailler à nouveau ce qui laissa perplexe le bleuté devant tant d'inconscience. Je me suis dit que tu jouerais parfaitement le rôle des muscles, et moi celui de la cervelle. Ce qui ne veut pas dire non plus que les rôles ne sont pas interchangeables. »

De nouveau Grimmjow détailla avec perplexité son vis-à-vis. Shuhei en profita pour s'étirer ce qui fit remonter le T-shirt dans lequel il dormait laissant une jolie vue sur son ventre au bleuté qui était encore penché vers lui. C'était à croire que cet homme ne connaissait en rien la libido d'un jeune homme en pleine forme et au maximum de ses capacités. Et en effet Shuhei n'avait jamais eut de relation, pour tout dire il n'en avait jamais cherché. Après tout il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir d'ami alors il avait abandonné le projet relativement tôt et ne connaissait pas grand-chose là-dessus.

Le brun se frotta la nuque avant de se lever pour prendre une douche à son tour. C'est en faisant ça qu'il remarqua l'air complètement ahurit de l'autre. Ne sachant trop comment prendre ça il fini par demander :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? il eut le droit à un soupire.

-Je sens que tu vas m'attirer plein de problème. »

Shuhei eut pour la première fois une petite grimace. Comment en quelques heures le bleuté avait-il compris qu'il était un nid à problème ? Sauf que pour le coup il ne pouvait absolument pas le contredire. Ce que sembla remarquer l'autre rien qu'au sourire goguenard qu'il afficha… bon déjà il ne s'était pas enfuit en courant, c'était un bon point n'est-ce pas ?

« Va te doucher on part après pour Izumo.

-C'est loin ? Je dois t'avouer que mon corps à besoin de se nourrir.

-Ton corps ?

-Si je n'écoutais que mon esprit nous n'aurions même pas dormit cette nuit.

-On mangera sur la route. C'est trop cher à Hiroshima.

-D'accord. »

Il s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain. Il devait avouer que la cohabitation se passait moins mal que ce qu'il avait prévu. A part la petite remise en place faite pas Grimmjow la veille mais avec du recul il avait raison. L'archéologue n'avait aucun droit de l'interroger sur sa vie privée. Sur le coup il ne savait même plus s'il voulait écouter, il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu le prendre.

Shuhei ressortit peu après dans le même apparat que Grimmjow plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers sa valise et se rappela en voyant ses affaires qu'il n'avait que deux changes. Il passa une main découragée dans ses cheveux, faisant chuter quelques gouttes d'eau. Il allait devoir être économe sur ses habits. Pas que cela le dérange en soit mais s'il devait voir des personnes importantes il ferait mal propre. Enfin de toute façon il serait avec Grimmjow donc toute personne aurait déjà une appréhension. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour prendre ses affaires de la veille il tomba sur l'autre locataire de la chambre qui à son tour le détaillait. Un petit sourire fraya son chemin sur le visage de l'archéologue.

« Toi aussi tu jauges ?

-Pas selon les mêmes critères. J'suis beaucoup plus terre à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

-Préfère pas l'apprendre, j'pense que ce sera mieux pour toi. »

Shuhei releva un sourcil dubitatif puis haussa finalement les épaules avant de s'habiller. Il leur fallu ensuite une bonne heure pour se rendre à Izumo. Ils avaient fait une petite pause dans une ville voisine pour se prendre de quoi manger. D'ailleurs le brun voyait d'un mauvais œil son conducteur conduire tout en avalant sa nourriture. C'était des coups à avoir un accident. Cependant comme rien ne se passait il ne dit rien. Arrivé ils se dirigèrent directement vers la bibliothèque où ils furent accueilli d'un avis mitigé par la dame d'un âge avancé qui se tenait à l'accueil. Shuhei savait que c'était par rapport à l'air de son guide. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'un simple T-shirt et un jeans légèrement troué. Rien d'exceptionnel selon lui. Bien sûr il faisait moins propre sur lui que l'archéologue qui portait encore une chemise et son pantalon noir… enfin cet ensemble n'allait pas faire longtemps non plus. Il tenta alors une approche, si cette dame faisait parti de l'académie alors elle devait parler sa langue.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle encore plus suspicieusement.

-Nous voudrions voir le parchemin parlant du Totsuka s'il vous plait.

-Oh ! C'est vous qui avait été envoyé par l'académie ? Excusez-moi jeune homme. Je n'aurais jamais cru… commença-t-elle en jetant un coup vers Grimmjow. Peu importe montrez-moi le passe. »

Shuhei hocha de la tête alors que le bleuté prenait un air surpris. Il lui envoya un sourire goguenard à son tour avant de sortir un badge avec sa photo et sa place dans l'organisation. La vieille dame opina du chef avant de tourner la tête vers Grimmjow.

« Je me porte garant.

-Bien, comme vous voudrez Hisagi-sama. »

Elle se leva donc et leur intima de la suivre. Durant ce temps le brun venait de se rendre compte de deux choses réellement importantes. Qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué si cette dame n'avait pas prit un air des plus étranges en se levant. Il se portait garant du bleuté. Depuis quand se portait-il garant de quelqu'un ? Il avait même dit qu'ils voulaient tous les deux voir le parchemin. Ce qui annonçait bien qu'ils faisaient équipe maintenant. Ca c'était sûr mais même lorsqu'il était accompagné avant il n'avait jamais compté ses collaborateurs lorsqu'il demandait quelque chose. Pour la simple et bonne raison que de toute façon lorsqu'il était là c'était lui qui faisait tout le travail alors il ne voyait pas la peine d'inclure les autres. Il en serait de même pour son guide… étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance en la matière pourtant il l'avait compté dans le groupe travail… Sans doute parce que ce n'était pas une question de vouloir mais de pouvoir. Shuhei lança un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua directement que l'autre se posait aussi pas mal de question. Cela lui assura d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas un membre de l'académie. Tout le monde avait l'habitude de ce fonctionnement, sauf ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. La dame leur montra finalement une pièce d'étude apparemment et leur demanda d'attendre là le temps d'aller chercher le parchemin. Shuhei alla s'asseoir tranquillement autour de la table puis releva la tête pour voir Grimmjow encore debout qui le fixait. Un autre petit sourire, plus mitigé cette fois lui vint.

« Tu te demandes dans quoi tu t'es embarqué n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment. Urahara a toujours des demandes étranges. Mais ce que je vois pas, c'est quel est réellement ton rôle à toi.

-Il ne t'a pas dit, je suis archéologue. »

L'autre resta silencieux, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. De toute façon la bibliothécaire revint et déposa le précieux document sur la table. D'un coup les yeux noir se mirent à briller, il n'attendit même pas que la dame sorte pour l'ouvrir. Ses gestes étaient emprunt d'une grande délicatesse pour ne pas abimer le papier du parchemin. Puis totalement inconscient d'être observé il se plongea dans la lecture. Il dévorait les mots littéralement, il ne lisait pourtant pas quelque chose de nouveau. Comme il l'avait pensé avant de mettre les yeux dessus, le parchemin comptait une nouvelle fois les aventures d'Izanagi et Susanoo. Pourtant cette fois si était différente. Pas seulement au niveau des mots qui étaient moins romancé, beaucoup moins poétique que dans une histoire de barde. Beaucoup moins strict que dans le Kojiki. Cela semblait juste une description de fait. C'était ce qui rendait la lecture passionnante…

« T'arrives à lire ça toi ? »

Le brun sursauta ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être interrompu. En fait pour être exacte personne ne l'avait jamais interrompu pendant qu'il travaillait. Sauf Urahara. Il tourna une tête dépitée vers Grimmjow qui regardait par-dessus son épaule les bras croisés.

« Et bien, oui.

-Ce mec ne sait pas lire le japonais mais par contre les langues disparues oui.

-C'est du japonais, se récria le brun. Même s'il date de plusieurs siècles c'est du japonais. En fait j'ai aussi des base en japonais moderne puisqu'il s'apparente aux anciennes écritures japonaises, mais plusieurs Kanji, hiragana ou katakana ont changé de signification alors… je préfère que quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse vraiment me traduise.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça dit exactement ton machin ? »

De nouveau Shuhei regarda étrangement le bleuté. Ce dernier fit la grimace et balança sa tête en avant pour l'incité à continuer. L'archéologue se retrouvait là dans une toute nouvelle situation. Dans son milieu il était considéré comme un génie et ses collègues n'aimaient pas trop lui parler. Jamais ils n'étaient venus pour parler avec lui de ses découvertes. Le brun s'humecta les lèvres et se frotta la nuque sans remarquer que cela faisait un certain effet à son guide.

« Il raconte l'histoire d'Izanagi, suivi de celle de Susanoo. Ou l'utilisation du Totsuka.

-Ouais c'est c'que t'as dit à la vieille. C'est quoi Totsuka ? »

De nouveau Shuhei cligna des yeux puis eut un petit sourire :

« Tu n'es définitivement pas japonais.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Totsuka est l'une des épées légendaires du Japon. Celle du dieu Izanagi qui lui permit de venger la mort de sa femme et de s'échapper du Yomi, lorsqu'il voulu aller rechercher cette dernière… il regarda Grimmjow avant de reprendre. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de te parler n'est-ce pas ?

-Aucune.

-Tu veux toujours savoir ?

-Si c'est le truc qu'on doit chercher alors ouais, j'veux savoir.

-Bien alors installe toi. »

De nouveau il se frotta la nuque. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler pédagogue. En fait il n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de faire passer son savoir autrement que par des rapports. Sans compter que ceux qui les lisaient était déjà expert dans le domaine. Il regarda le bleuté s'asseoir tout en rassemblant ses idées.

« Tu n'es pas sans connaître Izanagi et Izanami ? »

Un nouveau signe négatif de la tête lui apprit qu'en fait c'était le cas. D'ailleurs l'autre avait les traits tirés, sans doute frustré de se sentir si inculte face à l'autre jeune homme. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était son métier à lui de savoir tout ça. Il reprit donc depuis la base.

« Selon le Kojiki, le texte fondateur du Shintoïsme, Izanagi et Izanami sont les dieux à qui on a donné la mission de façonner le monde. Chaque enfant d'Izanagi que lui donnerai Izanami deviendrait une partie du monde. Cela donna naissance aux îles japonaises que nous connaissons maintenant, ainsi que plusieurs divinités. Cependant la neuvième naissance se passa mal, Kagutsuchi, qui deviendra l'incarnation du feu, brûla vive sa mère pendant l'accouchement. De colère Izanagi décapita son fils à l'aide du Totsuka. Il parti ensuite au Yomi, pays de la nuit et de la mort, pour rechercher sa femme. Mais lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle était devenue, à cause de la nourriture des enfers, Izanagi fut écœuré et l'abandonna à son sort. Izanami le maudit alors et lança des démons à sa poursuite. Ce ne fut que grâce au Totsuka qu'il s'en sortit. Izanami promit alors de tuer chaque jour un millier des créations de son mari, ce à quoi il rétorqua qu'en conséquence il donnera naissance à mille-cinq-cents créations par jour. Ainsi fut instauré le cycle de la vie et de la mort.

Après son voyage au Yomi Izanagi donna naissance à trois autres divinités Amaterasu, déesse du soleil, Tsukuyomi, déesse de la lune et Susanoo, dieu de la tempête auquel il laissa son épée Totsuka. Mais celui-ci était bien trop belliqueux et violent, Izanagi décida alors de bannir. N'ayant pas le choix, Susanoo voulu tout de même faire ses adieux à sa sœur. Amaterasu craignait qu'il ne vienne pour des motifs plus belliqueux. Elle lui demande alors de prouver la bonne foi de ses propos par un concours : le premier des deux qui engendre une divinité masculine gagne. Amaterasu brise l'épée Totsuka de son frère en trois morceaux qu'elle mâche et transforme en trois élégantes déesses. Susanoo mâcha les perles de fécondité des chaînes ornementales de sa sœur et engendre cinq divinités masculines. Puis ils se réclament mutuellement leurs créations, arguant qu'elles sont issues d'un objet leur appartenant. Susanoo se proclame vainqueur et le Totsuka fut reforgé. Il retourna ensuite à Izumo où il tomba amoureux d'une jeune humaine, qui était malheureusement réclamée par le Yamata no Orochi, le serpent à huit têtes. Mais avec un peu d'ingéniosité et grâce au Totsuka Susanoo réussit à vaincre le monstre et à sauvé la jeune femme. C'est la dernière fois où l'on a entendu parler du Totsuka. »

Shuhei se tut et vit le bleuté hocher de la tête… il n'était pourtant pas sûr d'avoir réellement tout bien expliqué… et donc encore moins que ce dernier ait tout compris. Sans doute ne voulait-il plus rien dire de peur de paraître de nouveau inculte ou stupide. Finalement ce fut tout de même Grimmjow qui ouvrit la bouche le premier :

« Et donc t'en as apprit plus avec ce parchemin.

-Je n'ai pas fini, tu m'as interrompu, avoua-t-il franchement.

-Oh désolé d'avoir perturbé monsieur le génie, ironisa l'autre.

-Non c'est mieux que tu sois au courant. Au moins tu es conscient de la dangerosité de l'affaire.

-Dangerosité ?

-Totsuka est capable de faire plus que de tuer une divinité. Depuis que Susanoo l'a en main il est capable de créer de véritable tempête dévastatrice. Sans compter qu'Amaterasu a enfanté avec il peut depuis créer sans mal des divinités ou démons, qui seront sous contrôle du manieur de Totsuka. Sans compter que c'est la lame par excellence capable de trancher n'importe quoi s'il trouve un porteur digne de lui.

-Ce ne sont que des comptes pour enfant tout ça.

-Tu ne crois pas à la mythologie ?

-Non. Si ton épée existe vraiment elle doit juste être en sale état maintenant. »

Le brun le regarda encore quelques instants puis se détourna de nouveau sur le parchemin. Bien sûr qu'il n'y croyait pas. Même des experts plus aguerris que lui n'y croyait pas réellement. Après tout Grimmjow n'avait fait ça que pour se renseigner certainement pas pour autre chose. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette petite pointe de déception au fin fond de son âme. Shuhei soupira et reprit donc sa lecture sans plus écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire. C'était quelque chose qu'il arrivait à faire avec une facilité déconcertante, ne plus donner d'importance au monde extérieur ou à tout ce qui le touchait alors qu'il était en train de travailler. C'était une de ses forces et il le savait, il était capable de faire abstraction de tout. Même lorsqu'il avait mal ou que la situation était critique. Enfin il n'avait jamais réellement vécu de situation critique… Ou plutôt il ne savait pas vraiment si se retrouver enterrer vivant était considéré comme une vraie situation critique, surtout qu'une autre équipe avait vu l'incident. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait sauvé… Quoi qu'il en soit son esprit se ferma complètement et ses yeux parcoururent de nouveau l'ancien parchemin.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'eut fini et enregistré toutes les informations qu'il se permit une réaction. Il lâcha précipitamment le document, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Grimmjow en face de lui. Il entendit que le bleuté parlait mais n'avait pas encore assez retourné ses facultés vers le monde extérieur pour comprendre. Le brun cligna des yeux et se sentit complètement secoué ce qui lui permit de refaire surface alors qu'il entendit l'autre lui criait dessus :

« Oy ! Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Putain c'est toi qui es limite plus flippant que ton épée à deux ronds.

-Elle est ici.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire, Susanoo a… »

Il fut bâillonné par la large main de son guide qu'il regarda avec une extrême incompréhension. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé des explications, non ? Le bleuté secoua la tête négativement avant de lui dire.

« Pas ici. »

De nouveau Hisagi cligna des yeux puis sembla comprendre. Il retira la main de l'autre et entreprit alors de ranger précautionneusement le parchemin. Il inscrivit ensuite quelques notes sur un morceau de papier.

« C'est nécessaire ?

-Je ne veux pas me tromper dans la signification de ce que j'ai lu. »

L'autre grommela mais le laissa faire. Il en avait de bonne lui. Il doutait que le bleuté soit capable de retenir de tête tout un livre et ce dans les détails. Il rangea finalement ça dans son sac et fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir.

* * *

Voilà j'espère avoir été assez claire et ne pas vous avoir perdu dans le récit d'une partie de la mythologie japonaise. ^^ Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez pour le moment.


	3. La jeune femme

Bon voilà troisième chapitre. Je suis un peu triste j'ai eu aucun com... La suite vous a pas plu, c'est ça?

* * *

Rapidement le binôme fut de retour dans la voiture du bleuté. Cependant ce dernier ne mit pas directement le contact. Lorsque Shuhei voulu demander ce qu'ils faisaient encore là l'autre lui intima de ne pas parler. Il se pencha alors vers lui. Le brun se sentit tendu pour le coup, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Peut-être avait-il mal choisi la personne à qui faire confiance… enfin pour le moment personne ne pourrait déchiffrer ses notes sans lui. Bien sûr il n'avait pas fait les choses comme un novice. Il savait que d'autres personnes recherchaient le Totsuka. Il avait donc codé toutes les informations qu'il avait tirées du parchemin. Enfin là n'était pas la question. L'archéologue regardait l'autre s'avancer encore vers lui. Voulait-il lui prendre ses notes ? Dans ce cas là c'était inutile il aurait simplement du attendre qu'il s'explique comme il allait le faire dans le bureau. C'était bien lui qui l'avait arrêté à juste titre d'ailleurs… à moins qu'il ne travaille pour une autre organisation et qu'il ne devait pas laisser l'académie en savoir plus.

Finalement le bleuté s'était juste penché pour ouvrir la boite à gant. Il vida son contenu sur Shuhei et sortit insatisfait de sa recherche. Le brun ne comprenait toujours pas, son guide cherchait quelque chose, c'était évident, mais quoi ? Grimmjow se retourna pour regarder à l'arrière de la voiture et se crispa avant de se retourner vers l'avant. De nouveau il lui intima le silence et démarra. Le jeune homme aurait voulu opiner du chef pour dire qu'il avait comprit mais la voiture partit en trombe le collant ainsi à son siège. Les neurones du jeune archéologue s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. S'agissait-il là d'un enlèvement ? Après tout il sentait très bien le bleuté capable de ça. Il savait que cet homme était dangereux et rien ne prouvait qu'il n'avait jamais mentit. Shuhei avala difficilement sa salive, demeurant toujours dans le silence… mais pourquoi suivait-il toujours les recommandations de cet homme ? Il ferma doucement les yeux et s'obligea à soupirer doucement. Ses neurones se calmèrent et se mobilisèrent de nouveau pour traiter la situation. Grimmjow avait cherché quelque chose dans la voiture. Dans sa voiture. Le jeune homme ne pouvait décemment pas croire qu'il ne savait où se trouvait ce qu'il rangeait dans sa voiture. Il cherchait donc quelque chose d'étranger, qu'il ne voulait pas garder à l'intérieur de son véhicule. Il n'avait démarré la voiture qu'après s'être retourné. Le brun avait bien vu ses traits se crisper, ce départ violent signifiait donc dire qu'il voulait échapper au quelque chose qu'il avait vu derrière. Hisagi rouvrit les yeux et regarda intensément le profil du conducteur. Bien que sa conduite était toujours rapide il ne semblait pas pour autant stressé. Un sourire se dessinait clairement sur ses lèvres. Il était excité par la situation, il ne l'avait donc pas prévu. Et puis toutes ces questions sur le Totsuka… on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il savait ce que c'était avant sa petite explication. Hors s'il avait pour mission de ramener des informations il aurait déjà fallu qu'il en sache un minimum. Non Grimmjow n'était pas du mauvais côté… enfin s'il y avait un côté. Disons plutôt qu'il n'était pas contre lui. Ou qu'il venait définitivement de se mêler à ses embrouilles.

Les seuls ennemis qu'il avait été donc ceux qui les poursuivaient. A partir de ça il devinait que ce que Grimmjow avait cherché dans la voiture devait être un mouchard. Bien sûr, comme ça toute conversation qu'ils auraient eu seraient enregistrées et transmises aux concurrents. Bien qu'il ne sache pas encore qui était réellement ces concurrents mais cela montrait bien la valeur des informations qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce n'était donc pas qu'une chimère. Le Totsuka pourrait bel et bien être retrouvé. Pour le coup il s'en voulait, il avait lâché dans la salle que l'épée légendaire était quelque part par là. Comment il en était venu à cette conclusion personne ne s'en occupait. De toute façon il avait toujours raison, ce que tout le monde voulait savoir c'était plus de détails sur l'emplacement… et là il ne savait pas. Il avait juste une piste et celle-là il ne devait pas la dévoiler n'importe où ni n'importe comment.

Soudain Grimmjow ralentit le rythme. Le brun reposa sa tête contre le dossier et sa connexion avec la réalité redevint plus naturelle. Il vit que l'autre l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que cette capacité soit inconnu par quelqu'un, voir étrange et incompréhensible, et cela le gêna quelque peu. Surtout qu'il ne tenait pas à se mettre son guide, et maintenant protecteur, à dos. Déjà qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, mais en plus lorsque ceux-ci le prenait pour quelqu'un de bizarre. Il sursauta soudainement en entendant sa voix.

« Ca t'arrive souvent de partir comme ça ?

-Comment ça ?

-T'as l'air déconnecté de la réalité.

-C'est toujours ainsi lorsque je réfléchis sur quelque chose de compliqué. On m'a expliqué que tous mes neurones, ou presque, se focalisaient sur cette tâche, ne laissant en cours que mes fonctions primaires, comme respirer. Tous ceux qui restent sont recrutés pour remettre en ordre le problème face à moi, ou déchiffrer une situation.

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle le petit génie ?

-Il y a des chances, oui. Cependant je dois te contredire sur le fait que je sois petit. Tu ne fais que 5 cm de plus que moi.

-Comme si c'était l'important à retenir.

-Quel est l'important à retenir ?

-Tu es un génie. Et je suis pas le seul à le remarquer. »

Shuhei resta muet. Il savait qu'il faisait référence à ceux qui les avait suivit. Sans doute voulait-il une explication mais le brun secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait certainement pas expliquer ça ici. Le bleuté n'ajouta rien, après tout c'était lui-même qui l'avait incité au silence.

« Oh tu comprends rapidement ce genre de situation aussi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, non ?

-Pas la peine d'être la défensive, je suis certainement le dernier sur qui tu peux compter.

-Et qui n'est là que pour rembourser une dette. Tu peux partir à n'importe quel moment et me laisser me débrouiller. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu sembles le penser.

-Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu n'y connais pas grand-chose en relation social.

-…

-Ah je prends ce silence pour un « oui » retentissant. Bon on s'arrête là. »

Shuhei regarda autour de lui alors que le bleuté garait la voiture. Il n'y avait rien de spécial autour d'eux. Le brun se tourna vers l'autre dubitatif, qui lui renvoya simplement un large sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Il l'imita donc et attendit d'être loin du véhicule pour demander :

« Où allons-nous ?

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous loger.

-Quoi ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas…

-Relax, il sera pas chez lui. En fait il n'est plus vraiment chez lui depuis qu'il a fait certains choix.

-Ah ?

-Il passe le plus clair de son temps en déplacement.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que sa maison est libre pour nous.

-D'accord.

-Ensuite tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi on est passé au statut de proie, ok.

-En tout cas je vais tenter.

-J'ai comprit tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, pas la peine de mâcher tes mots parce que tu crois que je suis juste des muscles.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je pensais. Je ne suis juste pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de parler avec les autres. Content de savoir que mon explication était assez claire pour que tu ais comprit.

-Hm. C'est là. »

Le bleuté s'avança dans une allée qui menait à une maison tout à fait banale. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans un pot de fleur. Le bleuté en ressortit avec une clé qu'il enfonça dans la serrure pour ouvrir. Shuhei était resté comme choqué. La personne chez qui ils allaient rentrer n'était donc pas chez elle et Grimmjow n'avait même pas demandé pour savoir s'il pouvait réellement rester là. Pire le propriétaire lui avait même indiqué l'endroit où il avait laissé un double de sa clé. Le bleuté fit un pas à l'intérieur, regarda autour de lui avant de commencer à retirer ses chaussures. Il se tourna vers Shuhei qui était toujours à l'extérieur à le regarder.

« Bon tu rentres. »

Sous cet ordre le brun s'exécuta rapidement. Le bleuté referma donc derrière lui tandis qu'il quittait aussi ses chaussures. Il avait lu quelque part que les japonais enlevaient leur chaussure avant de rentrer dans les maisons. Il ne tenait donc pas à faire tâche. Grimmjow repassa devant lui et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un salon. Timidement l'archéologue le rejoignit pour voir qu'il s'était déjà approprié le canapé. En fait il semblait même être comme chez lui.

« Nous sommes chez un ami, ou chez toi ?

-A vrai dire un peu des deux.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-On est pas ici pour parler de ça il me semble. »

Une nouvelle fois le jeune homme se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à poser une telle question. Après tout tant que la maison était sûre il se fichait de savoir si elle était au bleuté ou à un de ses amis. Le brun hocha donc de la tête et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son guide. Il était temps de lui expliquer la situation. Ce ne serait qu'après ça qu'il saurait si l'autre allait pouvoir lui être d'un quelconque soutient ou s'il désirait tout abandonner maintenant. C'est pourquoi il resta un moment sans parler. La présence du bleuté semblait le rassurer. Quitte à choisir, même si cela était assez égoïste, il préférerait que l'autre reste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait dans des embrouilles pareilles et il trouverait forcément un moyen de s'en sortir, comme à chaque fois. Cependant sentir que l'on était pas seul, que l'on pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, c'était nouveau pour lui et il sentait que ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être sûr que cela durerait. Il savait que si Grimmjow l'abandonnait là alors il serait seul.

« Bon alors, tu te décides ?!

-Et bien d'après le parchemin j'ai pu conclure que le Totsuka devrait se trouver enfoui dans le sanctuaire d'Izumo.

-Comment ça ?

-Il doit y avoir une pièce souterraine encore jamais découverte. J'ai besoin d'aller là-bas pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Comment t'as déduis ça d'abord ? »

Shuhei se tourna vers le bleuté, son regard s'assimilant parfaitement à celui-ci d'une biche nez-à-nez avec les phares d'une voiture. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on pas demandé de se justifier ? Maintenant tout le monde prenait ce qu'il pouvait dire pour la vérité pure à partir du moment où on leur avait dit qu'il était un génie en la matière. Pas Grimmjow qui était toujours avachit sur le canapé attendant simplement une explication. Mais comme celle-ci ne venait pas le bleuté se tourna vers Shuhei et du remarquer son état de perplexité.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Tu veux que je t'explique ? Vraiment ?

-Quoi j'ai pas le droit ? Faut que je crois monsieur le génie sur parole parce qu'il a déclaré ça ? Bah désolé je suis pas un mouton, j'aime comprendre le pourquoi des choses et pas simplement approuver le résultat. »

Le cœur de l'archéologue manqua un battement en entendant cette explication. Pourquoi plus personne autour de lui ne réagissait comme ça ? On l'avait mis dans une bulle au dessus des autres. Mais il ne tenait pas à être au dessus des autres, il voulait pouvoir partager sa passion et en débattre avec les autres. Mais à partir du moment où l'on dit oui avec une certaine vénération à toute vos paroles, vous comprenez qu'il n'y a plus de débat possible. Un sourire apparu sur le visage du brun alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche avec une joie palpable.

« Lorsque j'ai lu le parchemin je me suis directement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas un parchemin normal. Tu vois généralement lorsque tu lis des textes racontant la vie des divinités ce sont généralement des textes venant de barde ou troubadour, ou alors ils viennent des écrits religieux. Hors l'écriture du parchemin ne suivait ni le style romancer des bardes, ni celui strict et pompeux des religieux. En fait j'avais plus l'impression que c'était comme si quelqu'un comme toi ou moi écrivait une histoire… ou plutôt décrivait ce qu'il avait vu.

-Tu veux dire comme quelqu'un qui aurait vécu à cette époque et rencontré Izanagi et Susanoo ?

-Exactement, sourit encore plus Shuhei en voyant que le bleuté suivait ses réflexions. Et même plus particulièrement qui aurait vécu auprès de Susanoo. Parce que même si l'histoire d'Izanagi et Izanami était présente dans le texte, elle n'avait été que survolée un peu comme ce que je t'ai dit dans le bureau à la bibliothèque.

-Quoi tu m'as fait un raccourci ?

-Oui. Si j'avais du raconter tous les détails j'aurais très bien pu y passer des heures. Sauf que je supposais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et que tu n'avais pas forcément envi de l'écouter.

-Hum. Continues.

-Je disais donc que l'auteur a carrément fait un accéléré sur la vie d'Izanagi et Izanami mais s'est beaucoup appliqué sur la vie de Susanoo. Comme s'il avait su exactement ce qu'il avait vécu et ressentit. Décrivant même des scènes de la vie quotidienne. Comment il était passé du dieu de la tempête au dieu de la fertilité. Et à voir comment l'auteur décrivait Susanoo j'en ai fini par déduire qu'il était amoureux de lui.

-La femme qu'il a sauvée ?

-Tout porte à croire, oui.

-Et elle dit où se trouve le Totsuka ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Elle savait combien l'épée était spéciale et dangereuse. Après tout c'était grâce à elle qu'elle était sauve. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas que n'importe qui puisse la manier. Parce que même si l'épée à une sorte d'esprit propre qui lui permet de ne donner le meilleur d'elle-même que lorsqu'elle juge son porteur digne d'elle, cela n'empêche pas que n'importe qui peut s'en servir. Et cela pas forcément à des fins louables. Cependant il est clair qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce sabre tombe dans l'oublie non plus. Il était apparemment précieux pour elle, elle a donc parsemé le texte avec de petits indices permettant de savoir où Susanoo l'avait laissé après sa disparition.

-Comment ça ?

-La jeune femme était une humaine, donc elle était mortelle. Susanoo n'a pas supporter de la voir vieillir sans lui parce qu'il savait qu'elle le laisserait seule une fois partie. Alors il a décidé d'abandonner sa divinité et donc Totsuka. Enfin d'après le texte. Aucun autre écrit n'a jamais parlé de cela. Et c'est ce qui a piqué le plus mon intérêt. C'est aussi pourquoi je crois en ce texte.

-C'est peut-être juste une blague ou quelqu'un qui…

-J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'écrit. La plume était fine et soigné, il s'agissait aussi d'un parchemin de haute qualité à l'époque. On n'use pas de ce genre d'achat pour écrire une blague. A vrai dire c'était même plus proche du parchemin que l'on utilisait pour écrire les textes religieux.

-D'accord je te crois, t'enflamme pas.

-Désolé, répondit Shuhei sans l'être réellement ne s'étant même pas aperçu jusqu'à là à quel point parler du parchemin lui faisait de l'effet.

-Et donc tu disais qu'elle avait laissé des indices ?

-Oui. A plusieurs reprises elle cite le sanctuaire d'Izumo comme lieu de retraite pour eux. Elle explique qu'ils y faisaient le deuil de la vie passé de Susanoo.

-Et donc ?

-Lorsque l'on fait un voyage pour faire le deuil de quelqu'un ou quelque chose c'est pour se recueillir sur sa tombe. Ou sur quelque chose le représentant. Et ce qui représente la vie passée de Susanoo n'est autre que Totsuka.

-Ca se tient. Et donc les gus qui nous suivaient veulent ses informations là.

-Il y a de grande chance oui.

-Ils viennent d'où ?

-Certainement des concurrents à l'académie… ou bien des gardes de quelqu'un assez bien renseigné pour avoir accès à ce genre d'information.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer un jour ce que c'est que cette académie ? T'es pas un prof que je sache.

-Euh… non. Mais je… enfin j'ai pas réellement le droit d'en parler.

-Comme si tout ce que tu m'as dit avant n'était pas confidentiel.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Si je veux réfléchir avec toi il faut bien que tu ais tous les éléments en main, non ?

-A ton avis pourquoi ils ont envoyé un génie comme toi qui d'habitude n'explique rien à personne. »

Le brun resta coi quelques secondes, fixant Grimmjow comme s'il venait de lui dire que le père noël existait. Et pourtant le bleuté avait tout à fait raison. S'ils l'avaient envoyé lui sur place, c'était certainement parce que justement il n'avait plus pour habitude de parler de ses recherches avec quiconque.

« Puis de toute façon, quoi qu'ils sont qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent bien pouvoir faire avec une épée rouillée.

-Je te l'ai dit Grimmjow. Le Totsuka permet beaucoup de chose. Diriger le monde devient chose facile lorsque tu es comparable à un dieu. »

Le silence retomba de nouveau quelques instants avant que le bleuté, semblant sortir d'une quelconque réflexion ne demande d'une voix calme, voir même posée :

« Et toi une fois que tu l'auras trouvé t'en fera quoi ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais plus si je veux le trouver ou non. Cependant ceux qui nous suivaient et certainement l'académie savent qu'il est ici et ils n'hésiteront pas à retourner ciel et terre pour le retrouver. »

Le brun se mit à jouer avec ses doigts signe qu'il allait prendre une décision importante. Il serait extrêmement dangereux de laisser l'académie mettre la main sur le Totsuka, ou même un quelconque autre individu. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir sur Grimmjow, remarquant alors qu'il le fixait avec une certaine intensité. Sans comprendre il se sentit rougir mais cela passa au second plan.

« Je vais retrouver le Totsuka et j'irai le cacher à nouveau. On ne peut pas laisser le risque de voir quelqu'un se prendre pour un dieu

-Faisons ça alors, déclara le bleuté en se relevant pour partir vers la cuisine.

-Pardon ? Enfin je veux dire tu acceptes toujours de m'aider.

-J'ai l'air de refuser ?

-Non, répondit Shuhei en le suivant toujours des yeux alors que l'autre s'afférait à faire ce qui semblait être un repas. Mais je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai toujours ma dette à payer envers Urahara. Sans compter que tes raisons me plaisent bien.

-Ca va être dangereux tu sais, à moins que tu n'es toi-même envie de t'emparer de Totsuka alors là je comprendrai…

-He monsieur le génie fait fonctionner tes neurones 5 secondes. Si j'voulais vraiment ton épée à deux yens je t'aurais déjà assommé et je serais déjà parti la chercher. Je manquais d'action ces temps-ci, ca tombe pile poil à point.

-Grimmjow… je peux te demander qui tu es ?

-Mon passé ? Il est accroché sur le mur en face de toi. »

Intrigué l'archéologue se releva pour aller voir le dit mur. Cependant il n'eut pas besoin de se rapprocher énormément pour mettre un nom sur la plaque qu'il voyait. Alors comme ça le bleuté avait été policier. Plus maintenant apparemment mais alors pourquoi son ancienne plaque était-elle encadré au mur dans cette maison ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, on avance encore un peu dans l'histoire. J'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'histoire alors je sais pas trop si ça passe ou non?


	4. Le sanctuaire

Troisième chapitre, avancé dans l'histoire. Un peu plus d'action et un mystère qui en fait s'épaissit.

Tan'doku : C'est une fic courte, elle fera 7 chapitre normalement, donc oui faut que l'histoire évolue rapidement ^^. Contente que les explication de Shuhei soient claires honnêtement c'est ce dont j'ai le plus peur dans cette fic. Surtout que ça tourne autour de ces explications. Grimmjow est la double quête d'Hisagi mdr, là aussi il va devoir faire des recherche pour mieux le comprendre. Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre conviendra à ton attente.

Lylyn972: Ca tombe bien c'était exactement l'univers que je vous créer. Contente que mes deux perso te plaisent, c'est important pour aimer une fic que les personnages soient attirants ^^.

Ginhyeong : Ahah non je ne mange pas les reviewer, au contraire ^^. Ca ne m'empêchera pas de finir, par contre je risque de poster plus doucement. Mais merci de ton com, j'espère que mon, histoire te plaira jusqu'à la fin ^^

* * *

Le repas qu'avait préparé le bleuté se déroula dans le silence le plus totale ou presque. Si cela rendait l'atmosphère monotone au moins cela leur permettait de réfléchir aux prochains événements. Ceux-ci n'allaient certainement pas être joyeux. Même s'il était maintenant rassuré de la coopération de Grimmjow, Shuhei ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. D'autant plus qu'il s'apprêtait à allait contre un ordre de l'académie. C'était risqué, surtout s'il voulait garder sa place dans l'organisation. Enfin ça ne serait qu'un détail. Si déjà il pouvait survivre, ce serait bien. A côté de ça si l'académie se rendait compte qu'en effet il essayait de la doubler alors c'était sûr qu'ils auraient une bonne bande de mercenaire aux trousses. Pourtant lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Grimmjow, ce dernier semblait aussi serein que le matin même. Shuhei se demandait réellement comment il pouvait faire ça. Lui-même était à moitié terrorisé de ce qu'il pouvait se passer alors qu'il connaissait l'académie. Alors avec tout ce que le bleuté avait entendu…

« On va au sanctuaire cet aprèm ou t'as autre chose à faire avant ?

-Non, allons au sanctuaire... Au fait je voulais te demander tu n'as plus de travail ? »

La question amena un gros blanc. La question était en effet mal placée mais Shuhei loin de le remarquer avait en fait une question bien plus pratique qu'une simple curiosité. Il regardait donc le bleuté ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci ne répondait pas et avait de nouveau prit une mine agacée. Le brun fit la moue et précisa sa pensé.

« Si je te demande ça c'est pour organiser les temps de travail. Il n'est pas forcément utile que tu sois là si j'ai d'autres recherches à faire comme ce matin…

-Il n'y a pas de problème pour ça, je peux rester avec toi. »

Le brun eut une moue dubitative mais ne dit rien. Si l'autre le disait alors il n'avait aucune raison de le démentir. Le reste du repas se fit de nouveau dans le silence. Aucun des deux ne semblait réellement bavard et cela était vraisemblablement tant mieux. Après manger ils reprirent la voiture pour se diriger vers le sanctuaire d'Izumo. Ce qui frappa Shuhei lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent fut la majesté du lieu. Les bâtiments avaient réellement perduré dans le temps sans que celui-ci n'ait laissé sa marque. Preuve que l'on faisait beaucoup plus attention aux lieux saints au Japon, qu'en Italie par exemple. Le brun ne résista pas et alla sonner le carillon. Puis après avoir donné une pièce il tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour faire une prière. Il avait toujours eut un profond respect pour les traditions et n'hésitait pas à les faire vivre même s'il n'était pas du pays. Derrière lui Grimmjow souffla.

« On avance ou tu comptes rester là ?

-J'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

-Je ne pense pas que Susanoo ait enterré Totsuka dans un simple trou proche de la surface. Ce n'est pas assez digne et n'importe qui aurait pu tomber dessus. Je pense plutôt que sous nos pieds se trouve une salle secrète… pourquoi pas plusieurs. Totsuka se trouverai là caché.

-Et alors quoi ? On va faire tous les temples ?

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça. A la recherche d'un petit détail qui nous montrerait l'entrée que l'on cherche.

-C'est pas gagné ça. »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux. Shuhei pencha la sienne sur le côté ne comprenant pas pourquoi il râlait. Etre ainsi sur le terrain dans un lieu magnifique comme celui-là… non franchement il ne voyait pas mieux. Enfin il pouvait se douter que l'ancien flic préférait l'action mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils étaient derrière une table à éplucher des dossiers. Finalement il haussa les épaules et rentra dans le premier bâtiment. Il se retrouva dans une entrée qu'il jugea bien austère en comparaison avec l'extérieur. Malgré le rouge bordeaux qui recouvrait les murs Shuhei ne ressentait que la froideur de cette pièce. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow mais ce dernier était déjà plus loin. Alors l'archéologue se décida à avancer lui aussi. Après tout ils n'étaient pas là pour du tourisme, il n'avait pas le choix de la visite. Le jeune homme se mit donc à étudier les murs, ainsi que le sol, mais comme il le pensait ne pu rien découvrir. On ne cachait rien dans les entrées de temple. Ils leur faudraient accéder aux salons, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir. Le brun regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas la saison des touristes, ou alors le lieu n'était pas assez côté. En tout cas Shuhei n'allait pas se plaindre au moins comme ça il n'y aurait pas de témoins. Il s'approcha alors de la fine paroi qui le séparait du premier salon. Cependant avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de faire coulisser la porte la main de Grimmjow s'empara de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche.

-Préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Si je ne t'avais pas vu je n'aurais pas pu te retrouver.

-Ah, oui désolé… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude… je ferai attention. »

Le bleuté le lâcha finalement en hochant de la tête. L'archéologue fit donc coulisser la porte et entra dans le salon. Une fois au centre il tourna sur lui-même pour observer le décor et tomba sur un Grimmjow grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui ne lui allait pas encore ? Ah oui normalement il aurait du enlever ses chaussures avant de rentrer dans la salle… Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de détail. Alors le brun se mit plutôt à la recherche d'un élément qui pourrait laisser deviner une entrée quelconque. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes il releva la tête pour regarder de nouveau les tentures. Celles-ci étaient décorées de magnifiques grues. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes à les observer puis se redressa totalement pour se diriger vers l'autre porte.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-On trouvera rien là, Susanoo préférait les fleurs d'oranger.

-T'as fumé ou quoi ? »

Shuhei se tourna vers l'autre avec une tête ennuyée. C'est vrai pendant quelques secondes il avait oublié que le bleuté n'était pas du genre à suivre bêtement mais à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce trait de sa personnalité qui lui avait plu la veille lui semblait dans ce cas précis embêtant. Pourtant l'ancien policier fini par passer devant lui, à la recherche de la salle voulu. Ils durent faire cinq salons sur six avant de trouver le bon. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Grimmjow se fit savoir de nouveau.

« Mais t'es déjà venu ou quoi ? Comment tu savais qu'il y avait un salon comme celui-là ?

-Absolument pas, si j'étais déjà venu je ne me serais même pas poser de question. En fait c'est la jeune femme qui l'a dit.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle n'a mentionné cette préférence pour les fleurs d'oranger qu'une seule fois dans tout le texte et c'était après avoir dit qu'il avait enterré Totsuka. C'était assurément un indice.

-Hum… mais je vois pas grand-chose de différent par rapport aux autres salles.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Shuhei regarda d'un air distrait autour de lui. Retournons les tatamis. »

Le bleuté approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent à la tâche. Ce ne fut qu'après dix minutes de recherche qu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient réellement. L'un des tatamis avait dévoilé une trappe. Shuhei fit un sourire et tenta de l'ouvrir mais ne parvint pas à la faire bouger d'un centimètre. Grimmjow du lui-même faire appel à tous ses muscles pour y arriver mais c'était bon signe. Cela voulait dire que personne n'était venu depuis longtemps… ils étaient les premiers à trouver cet endroit.

La trappe avait découvert un escalier qui s'enfonçait apparemment très loin sous la terre. Aucun des deux n'en voyait le bout. Déjà que la pièce n'était éclairée que par une pauvre petite fenêtre en hauteur… on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'éclairer un passage sous-terrain. L'archéologue soupira légèrement et s'avança pourtant dans le passage découvert.

« Oï à quoi tu joues ? On va pas descendre dans le noir, ça servira à rien.

-Attends, dans ce genre d'endroit il y a toujours…, le brun ne finit pas sa phrase mais remonta son bras au bout duquel se trouvait maintenant une torche. Tu as du feu sur toi ?

-Ouais attends. »

Il se mit à fouiller ses poches, pourtant Shuhei n'en aurait pas mit sa main à coupé, il n'avait jamais vu l'autre avec une cigarette ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapprochait. Le brun haussa les épaules et regarda le bout de la torche avant de faire une grimace. Bien sur celle-ci était sèche. En même temps si personne n'était venu depuis des siècles il paraissait improbable que les torches soient entretenues. Il redescendit donc de quelques pas.

« Attends ça vient soit pas si pressé.

-La torche est sèche, si tu l'allumes maintenant elle ne va pas durer bien longtemps. Eclaire-moi s'il te plait. »

Le bleuté fit craquer son allumette et la lumière fut dans le petit espace. Découvrant les deux murs de pierre qui encadraient l'escalier. L'espace semblait bien humide et c'était tant mieux. En effet il trouva sous l'accroche de la torche un récipient d'huile certainement bien conservée par cette humidité. Shuhei trempa le bout de sa torche dedans et la tendit vers l'autre qui l'embrasa. La lumière se fit pour le coup bien plus écrasante que la pauvre flamme d'une allumette. Pourtant il ne voyait toujours pas le bout des escaliers. Ils échangèrent un regard puis d'un accord tacite ils avancèrent plus profondément sous la terre.

« Tu sais où ça va nous mener ?

-Certainement à une chambre secrète ou quelque chose dans le même style.

-Et le Totsuka serait dedans.

-Normalement.

-C'est pas logique, n'importe qui sur un coup de chance aurait pu tomber sur cette trappe.

-Sauf que n'importe qui n'aurait pas ouvert une trappe qui se trouvait sous un tatami de sanctuaire...

-Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a 50 ans oui, mais maintenant les jeunes…

-A vrai dire je suis d'accord avec toi, cependant nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés au bout. Attendons de voir ce que ce chemin nous réserve. »

Le silence retomba ainsi alors qu'ils continuaient de descendre. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'entrée ne se résumait plus qu'à un petit point brillant derrière eux que l'escalier s'arrêta. Sauf que devant eux se trouvait ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cul de sac.

« C'est un blague, grogna Grimmjow. Me dis pas qu'on a descendu tout ça pour rien.

-Arrête de crier s'il te plait. »

Le brun éclaira le mur face à eux alors que l'autre grommelait toujours dans son coin. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils avaient trouvé cet escalier là, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Il parcouru alors la surface du mur des yeux approchant la torche lorsqu'une zone d'ombre était trop importante. C'est alors qu'il cherchait dans un des coins qu'il repéra quelque chose d'inhabituel. La flamme venait et était encore en train de vaciller. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow ce dernier avait les yeux rivé sur la torche. Cela voulait tout dire.

« C'est une porte… il doit y avoir un mécanisme quelque part il suffit de le trouver. »

Ils se mirent donc à fouiller les deux murs encadrant la porte quelques secondes suffirent pour que le bleuté fasse mouche.

« Là ! Y'a un petit trou. J'arrive pas à y passer la main.

-Attends. »

Shuhei passa la torche à son compagnon et s'abaissa pour voir le trou. Il ne vit pourtant rien, si ce n'était qu'il avait l'air aussi humide que le reste de l'entrée. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à y aller à tâtons espérant qu'il n'y trouverait rien de dangereux. Il avait rentré son bras de moitié sous le regard bleuté, lorsqu'il sentit que l'espace s'agrandissait. C'était bon signe, d'ailleurs sa main rencontra une manette. Il failli tirer mais par acquis de conscience il balada sa main de l'autre côté. Il y trouva une deuxième manette. Forcément… il du faire une sorte de grimace puisque l'autre demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il y a deux leviers.

-Manquait plus que ça !

-Il est probable que l'une d'entre elle déclenche un piège et l'autre ouvre la porte.

-C'est sûr même.

-Non les deux pourraient déclencher un piège, expliqua-t-il amenant une grimace sur le visage du bleuté. Mais comme de toute façon nous n'en savons rien. Je vais tirer prépare-toi. »

Il vit l'homme prendre la torche de manière différente, se demandant bien ce que cela signifiait puis tira finalement le premier levier. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa puis un déclic se fit entendre. Ne provenant non pas de la porte mais du mur en face. Shuhei entendit aussi le bruit d'un soufflement dans une sarbacane. Il se tendit par réflexe, la fléchette serait pour lui à n'en pas douter. Mais il ne ressentit rien. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow inquiet, il n'aurait quand même pas… Il vit alors la torche devant lui avec la fléchette plantée dedans. Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lâcher avec un certain ébahissement.

« Joli réflexe.

-Heureusement pour toi, puis il rajouta devant la question muette des yeux onyx. Je pratique le kendo.

-Oh… Quel…

-8ème dan.

-T'es un expert, dis-le franchement.

-Si tu le dis. Bon tente le deuxième. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et bougea sa main vers la deuxième manette. Il se sentait légèrement plus en sécurité que pour la première. D'ailleurs cette fois fut la bonne. Le bruit de la pierre s'abaissant résonna dans le couloir et la porte qui leur bloquait le chemin était en train de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Shuhei retira son bras du trou avec un certain plaisir et se tourna vers Grimmjow.

« Et maintenant ça te parait plus logique ?

-Ca ressemble plus à ce que j'imaginais, ouais.

-Je te laisse la torche apparemment tu sauras mieux t'en servir que moi.

-Parce que tu penses qu'on va avoir d'autre surprise.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, vois-tu. »

Le bleuté claqua sa langue contre son palais mais fit signe d'avancer. L'archéologue prit donc les devants. Ils avancèrent encore un moment dans la même sorte de couloir humide que l'escalier. Ayant l'impression de tourner en rond, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Shuhei était sûr qu'ils avaient tourné pour rester sous le temple. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il en avait l'impression. Le jeune homme faisait attention à tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et avait même demandé à Grimmjow de ne toucher en aucun cas les murs. On ne savait jamais quel piège ils auraient accidentellement pu déclencher. Dans un couloir aussi étroit ils auraient du mal à s'en sortir. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce richement décorer mais sobre. Il n'y avait aucun objet de trop, pas de surplus. Ca faisait même vide pour une pièce de cette importance. Le bleuté voulu s'avancer mais de nouveau Shuhei le retint par le bras.

« Quoi ? grogna celui-ci.

-Regarde les murs. Tu vois les trous ? Il n'y a aucun doute que des lances peuvent en sortir à tout moment. Le plafond n'a pas l'air bien solide non plus. Un faux pas et je pense qu'on se retrouve enterrés ici.

-Et alors quoi ? On regarde et c'est tout.

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre avec prit un ton sarcastique. Bon il faut atteindre l'autel central, c'est là que doit être le Totsuka. Ne bouge pas s'il te plait. »

Le brun fit un pas en avant et observa la salle. Celui-ci était composé de dalles, rien d'exceptionnel. Pourtant le jeune homme se baissa. Il voulu retirer la poussière se trouvant dessus, mais à peine s'appuya-t-il trop dessus que celle-ci céda. Le jeune homme failli partir avec mais se retint in extrémiste.

« Ca va ? s'enquit Grimmjow.

-Ca bouge, répondit seulement Shuhei le regard toujours là où se trouvait l'ancienne dalle.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Le bleuté ramena la torche pour mieux éclairer la scène et tous les deux déglutirent en voyant l'amassement de serpent. Ils se relevèrent et échangèrent à peine un regard. Maintenant il savait que le danger ne viendrait pas du dessus mais du dessous.

« Je crois que tu m'as sauvé la vie, fit Grimmjow se rappelant qu'il avait failli passer comme si de rien n'était.

-Je pense qu'on est quitte.

-Ouais. Et comment on va arriver jusqu'à là-bas ?

-Il y a forcément des dalles qui tiennent, le tout reste à savoir lesquelles.

-Et alors quoi tu vas toutes les tester jusqu'à arriver là-bas ?

-Certainement pas, ce serait une perte de temps plus qu'autre chose. Il doit plutôt y avoir un code ou… J'en viendrais à croire que j'ai perdu mon sens de l'observation.

-De quoi ?

-Regarde la dalle là.

-Oui et alors ?

-Il y a un serpent gravé dessus.

-Et alors sur celle-là il y a un soleil. Et là on peut voir… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un démon ?

-Oui un démon et donc le dernier symbole doit représenter Kagutsuchi.

-Qui ça ?

-Le fils d'Izanagi qui a tué Isanami, répondit-il vaguement. Nous avons là les quatre grands combats de Totsuka. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer mais il n'y en a qu'un seul qui lit la jeune femme et Susanoo.

-Le serpent ?

-Yamata-no-Orochi. De toute façon je ne perds rien à essayer.

-Au pire tu tomberas juste dans une fausse aux serpents, ironisa Grimmjow.

-Tu doutes de mes déductions ? Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant elles étaient exactes, non ? »

Le bleuté fit la grimace et Shuhei en profita pour se diriger vers la première dalle. Il la testa d'abord en posant doucement son pied dessus puis appuya un coup tout en restant en équilibre sur l'autre jambe. La dalle sembla tenir, fort de ce succès il repéra une autre dalle avec un symbole de serpent et passa dessus avec autant de précaution. De nouveau cela marcha sans problème. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour aviser la suivante le brun eut une petite grimace. Elle était loin. Il regarda autour de lui s'il ne pouvait pas en trouver une intermédiaire mais visiblement non.

« Fais pas l'idiot, » entendit-il de loin.

Cependant il n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter là juste parce qu'il y avait un risque supplémentaire. L'archéologue fléchit alors les jambes.

« Shuhei fait pas l'con. »

Mais c'était trop tard et le brun s'était déjà élancé. Le premier pied arriva bel et bien sur la dalle mais l'autre se posa à côté. La pierre s'effrita sous le contact brutal ce qui mit le jeune homme en déséquilibre totale. Un vent de panique le traversa, il battit fortement des bras et se pencha totalement vers l'avant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tomber, d'ailleurs il entendit le cri de Grimmjow derrière, mais il pu se rattraper et agripper la dalle. Puis forçant sur ses bras il réussi à remonter. Il se promit pourtant de faire beaucoup plus attention pour le reste du trajet. Qui pour le coup se passa donc sans incident.

Arrivé devant l'autel il fit le tour de celui-ci observant tranquillement les sculptures et décorations présentes. Il était haut de 80 cm environ et large d'une vingtaine. Dans un style purement japonais, sans apparat supplémentaire. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les deux portes mais ne tomba sur rien d'autre que du vide. Le Totsuka n'était pas là, une grande déception l'habita quelques secondes avant qu'il ne découvre un petit papier sur le fond.

« Alors ! T'as trouvé ? »

Pour toute réponse Shuhei se décala pour lui montrer l'autel vide alors qu'il regardait la feuille de papier toujours perplexe. L'écriture était fine et stylisée, en fait c'était la même que le parchemin après examination. C'était donc un mot de la jeune femme. Il mit encore un peu de temps à déchiffrer, certainement déconcentré par le bleuté qui râlait un peu plus loin.

« Grimmjow, arrête de crier s'il te plait.

-Mais quoi on a fait tout ça pour rien.

-Mais non, il faut que j'arrive à lire ça pour être sûr qu'on a fait ça pour rien.

-Reviens là avant.

-Hein ?

-S'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas je pourrais pas t'aider. »

Le brun cligna des yeux surpris mais obtempéra. Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait osé l'interrompre ainsi dans son travail? L'archéologue se sentait redescendre à la hauteur de l'autre homme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La sensation était en même temps ennuyeuse, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas finir tranquillement ce qu'il avait commencé, mais aussi complètement agréable. Il se sentait sur un pied d'égalité avec l'ancien policier. Il se sentait bien tout simplement, parce qu'il ne le mettait pas sur un piédestal. Une fois de retour près du bleuté il reprit sa lecture.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

_I__l y a des oreilles aux murs et des yeux aux Shôji_

_S'il faut avoir recours, autant compter sur l'ombre d'un grand arbre_

_Puisque le soleil du matin ne dure pas tout le jour_

* * *

Aller petit défi. D'après vous que signifie le poème?


	5. Soleil

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. JE n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. De la réflection. Et une avancée dans la relation entre Shuhei et Grimmjow. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_I__l y a des oreilles aux murs et des yeux aux Shôji_

_S'il faut avoir recours, autant compter sur l'ombre d'un grand arbre_

_Puisque le soleil du matin ne dure pas tout le jour_

« Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire au moins. »

Hisagi se frotta la nuque et regarda fixement le morceau de papier. A vrai dire il y avait plusieurs pistes qui lui parvenaient. Cependant ils n'étaient pas vraiment au meilleur endroit pour qu'il se mette à réfléchir. Il lança un regard à Grimmjow. C'est vrai, il n'était pas seul et donc pouvait se permettre de réellement réfléchir au problème. Cependant le bleuté semblait avoir compris son dilemme et demanda :

« C'était tout ce qu'on avait besoin de prendre ici ? »

Shuhei fit le tour de la pièce du regard. A part plusieurs statuettes en or il ne semblait rien y avoir. D'ailleurs il était surpris. La plus part des gens, se jetaient sur les trésors lorsqu'ils en voyaient. Maintenant qu'il savait comment se déplacer dans la salle Grimmjow n'aurait eu aucun problème à rejoindre l'une des idoles présentes. Il ne l'avait pas fait… il lui avait pourtant avoué qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

« Oï !

-Non c'est tout.

-Bon on rentre.

-D'accord. »

Ils rebroussèrent donc le long chemin qu'ils avaient eu à parcourir pour rentrer dans la salle où était sensé être conservé le Totsuka. Cependant les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus autant sur leurs gardes et ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'un d'eux cogna une pierre qui dépassait du mur. Un bruit retentissant leur parvint sans pour autant qu'ils arrivent à deviner ce que cela pourraient bien être. Shuhei rangea rapidement le parchemin dans une poche intérieur. Il avait le poème en tête mais préférait tout de même ne pas risquer de perdre l'original. Pendant un moment rien ne sembla se passer. Imperceptiblement l'archéologue s'était rapproché de son compagnon. C'est alors que le sol lâcha sous leur pied. Le brun se fit la réflexion qu'en fait le sol était plutôt en train de se pencher, très violemment certes mais il n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Il se sentit alors tomber n'arrivant plus à garder son équilibre. La chute allait être douloureuse et ils ne savaient même pas où tout cela les entraînerait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de lui. Ce fut la surprise qui arrêta les connexions entre ses neurones et ses réflexions. Grimmjow le serrait contre lui. Cela avait bien sûr amorti sa propre chute, d'ailleurs il ne ressentit presque rien. Réagissant certainement pour la première fois de sa vie instinctivement il s'accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais c'était peut-être le cas finalement. La chute il aurait très bien pu la subir. Il n'était plus à ça prêt maintenant. C'était à autre chose qu'il s'accrochait. A la première personne qui depuis longtemps prenait un risque pour lui. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il se serra encore plus fort contre l'autre. Leur dégringolade sur la pente qui venait de se former ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Le dernier à-coup fut plus violent que les autres et ils lâchèrent tous deux une petite plainte. La première chose qu'ils ressentirent ensuite fut que le sol était mouillé. Dire qu'ils étaient en train de patauger dans l'eau serait même beaucoup plus juste. Shuhei entendit alors son compagnon râler pleinement ce qui fit revenir au galop ses neurones. Sans réfléchir il se sépara vivement de l'autre qui sembla mal le prendre puisque la réponse arriva rapidement et sèchement :

« Ca va j'ai pas la galle.

-Merci !

-Hein ?! T'es vraiment pas net comme gars toi.

-Vraiment ? reprit Shuhei lui aussi surpris. Je pensais que c'était normal de remercier quelqu'un qui nous protège.

-Ah ? reprit le bleuté se demandant toujours dans quel monde vivait le brun il reprit en soupirant, ouais de rien. »

L'archéologue lui fit un petit sourire pas très sûr de lui. Il ne savait pas trop si l'autre avait sentit la façon dont il s'était accroché. Honnêtement il préfèrerait que non mais n'allait certainement pas poser la question pour savoir. Derrière eux un autre bruit se fit entendre, il faisait cependant trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit. La torche avait été perdue dans le tumulte et c'était à peine si les deux se voyaient. Pourtant ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Cependant la seule explication plausible du brun fut :

« Le sol se remet en place.

-Des pièges qui se remettent en place tout seul ?

-C'est un dieu qui a créé cet endroit.

-Arrête tu vas finir par m'y faire croire à tes conneries.

-Sans doute parce que c'est vrai.

-S'il y a vraiment des dieux faudra m'expliquer pourquoi la vie est tellement injuste.

-Parce qu'ils se moquent de nous. »

Sa voix venait à l'instant de perdre tout timbre, comme s'il récitait un fait clairement établi et universel. Cela sembla déstabiliser le bleuté assez pour qu'il ne reprenne pas la parole. Hisagi se mordit la lèvre d'avoir laisser passer cette phrase puis finalement décida de se relever. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Grimmjow faire la même chose.

« Une idée d'où nous sommes ?

-Et bien je pense qu'on est à la même hauteur que les serpents.

-Il y a moyen que les serpents puissent venir ici ?

-C'est un piège. »

Shuhei avala sa salive en fait il n'en savait rien mais c'était probable. Ce n'était pas une bonne situation mais il en avait connu d'autre. N'y voyant rien il se décida à tâtonner jusqu'à toucher ce qui semblait être le bras de Grimmjow. Il fit alors descendre sa main pour attraper celle du bleuté. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et il se libéra rapidement tout en criant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

-Je vois rien, répliqua-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Et alors c'est pas en tenant ma main que tu verras mieux.

-Non bien sûr, fit Shuhei ne comprenant pas. Mais au moins nous serons sûrs de partir dans le même sens. »

Le silence lui répondit. Inquiet de la situation, après tout il ne comprenait presque jamais les réactions de son compagnon, il voulu poser une question mais il sentit de nouveau une grande main se poser sur sa bouche. Son dos se retrouva coller à quelque chose qu'il assuma comme être le torse de Grimmjow. Il sentit alors le souffle de celui-ci contre con oreille, de nouveau son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Mais il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Ca venait d'au dessus d'eux. Il y avait des gens dans le couloir qu'ils remontaient un peu plus tôt. L'archéologue ouvrit grand les yeux. S'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans ce piège alors les deux groupes se seraient rencontrés dans l'étroit couloir. Si leurs opposants avaient été armé ils n'auraient eus aucune chance. Finalement c'était peut-être un coup de chance d'être tombé là. S'ils arrivaient un jour à sortir. Les voix finirent pas s'estomper et Shuhei se sentit relâché.

« Les voix venaient de par là.

-Euh… Je ne vois toujours rien. »

Il entendit un soupire agacé mais finalement une main vint prendre la sienne pour le tirer certainement vers la direction qu'avait indiqué le bleuté.

« Tu… tu y vois vraiment quelque chose dans tout ce noir?

-Je sais me repérer. »

Shuhei n'y trouva rien à redire. Ils étaient définitivement très différent tous les deux. D'ailleurs heureusement que l'ancien policier se trouvait là sinon il aurait certainement mis plus de temps pour choisir une direction à prendre. C'est pourquoi il préféra ne pas mettre son guide en colère et suivi en silence.

Ils avancèrent comme ça pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans savoir s'ils suivaient une bonne direction ou non. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un obstacle. Enfin ce n'était qu'une supposition du au jurons que poussa le bleuté. Pour en être certain Hisagi demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un mur apparemment.

-Il te reste des allumettes ?

-Attend. »

Quelques secondes plus tard la lumière fut et se fut avec soulagement que l'archéologue pu enfin revoir quelque chose. Ce noir persistant commençait à l'oppresser. D'ailleurs cela du se voir puisque malgré la situation Grimmjow prit une mine amusée.

« Bien voyons vois cette porte alors. »

Le brun se tourna vers la dite porte sauf que rien n'était visible. Il fallait avouer que la lumière produite par l'allumette n'était pas forcément ce qui éclairait le mieux. A vrai dire il ne saurait déterminer si c'était une porte ou un cul-de-sac. Puis d'un coup le noir revint. Hisagi eut un petit soupire et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Grimmjow, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Ca oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ouvrir la porte alors ?

-Tu parlais de la porte ?

-Il y avait autre chose à voir ?

-Le spectacle que j'ai vu est plus beau.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Shuhei resta un moment dubitatif. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment observé les murs, plutôt concentré sur ce qui leur barrait la route. C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on le touchait.

« Grimmjow, que fais-tu ?

-C'est toi qui voulait savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que ?... »

L'archéologue sembla alors comprendre que c'était de lui dont parlaitr le bleuté lorsqu'il disait avoir assisté à un spectacle plus plaisant. Shuhei remercia alors le fait qu'ils étaient dans le noir vu la chaleur qui montait à ses joues.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je dois être trempé et ce ne sont certainement pas les vêtements plus plus…

-Ca ajoute au charme. »

Il sentit qu'une main se posait sur son autre bras. En fait Grimmjow le tenait et il sentait le mur dans son dos. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait à faire le bleuté mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Soudain les mains le relâchèrent. Le souffle qu'il avait retenu jusque là sans s'en rendre compte pu enfin sortir et un frisson le parcouru. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait voulu faire Grimmjow mais dans un sens il se sentait frustré d'être relâché comme ça sans que rien de concret ne soit fait.

« Faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

-C'est ce que je m'employais à faire avant que… »

La lumière fut de nouveau dévoilant son compagnon de route. Shuhei avala sa salive. Si on lui avait demandé sur le moment s'il se sentait bien il aurait répondu que ça aller mais qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité. Pour cause le regard que posait Grimmjow sur lui était tout sauf rassurant. Il se racla alors un peu la gorge et se retourna vers la porte tentant d'ignorer l'autre. Finalement en désespoir de cause, ne trouvant toujours rien de concluant il tenta de pousser. Ils entendirent alors un frottement. Grimmjow s'empressa d'aider l'archéologue. Doucement mais surement la lumière entra dans le couloir, qui ressemblait plus à un égout qu'autre chose d'après Shuhei. D'ailleurs c'était en effet le cas. Ils durent marcher encore un moment dans les mêmes sortes de tunnel avant de voir une échelle menant à une plaque. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur une rue non loin de l'entrée de sanctuaire.

Ils purent rapidement retrouver leur voiture. Le tout dans un silence religieux. Le bleuté n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il l'avait lâché. Shuhei lui n'osait pas relancer la discussion. En tout cas certainement pas sur ça. Du coup il préféra s'abimer dans la compréhension du poème. Comme à chaque fois ses neurones furent tous mis à contribution ne laissant que ses fonctions vitales en marche. Il ne sentit même pas le regard bleuté sur lui.

_I__l y a des oreilles aux murs et des yeux aux Shôji_

Le poème venait de la jeune femme, c'était donc elle qui parlait. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle avait l'impression d'être observée ? Que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Concernant le Totsuka. Sans doute que quelqu'un était au courant que le dieu l'avait délaissé et enterré quelque part. Les yeux voudrait dire que ce quelqu'un devait même savoir où était la cachette. C'était sans doute pourquoi ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'arme sur place. La jeune femme l'avait déplacé, du moins il l'espérait mais ça collait avec le reste du poème.

_Puisque le soleil du matin ne dure pas tout le jour_

Le soleil faisait assurément référence à Amaterasu, la sœur de Susanoo. Même s'il n'était pas sûr que la jeune femme et Amaterasu ait jamais eu de contact. En tout cas la déesse était la mieux placée pour leur venir en aide. De plus certaine légende prétendait qu'Amaterasu aurait offert le Totsuka à ses descendants qui devinrent les premiers empereurs du Japon. Mais en même temps la jeune femme précisait que le soleil ne durait pas toute la journée. Cela voudrait-il dire que c'était en Amaterasu qu'elle n'avait pas confiance ? Ou alors que la déesse ne serait pas suffisante à protéger le Totsuka ?

_S'il faut avoir recours, autant compter sur l'ombre d'un grand arbre_

De quel grand arbre voulait-elle parler ? C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans la tête du brun. Dans le plus grand temple dédié à la déesse Amaterasu il y avait aussi l'un des plus gros arbres sacrés du japon. Restait juste à savoir si ce temple était réellement présent déjà à l'époque de Susanoo.

Ce que Shuhei s'empressa de faire à leur arrivée dans leur logement temporaire. Sous le regard surpris de Grimmjow. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de livre à ouvrir pour avoir sa réponse et leur prochaine destination. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon tel un gamin pour lui raconter ses découvertes. Shuhei vit le sourire du bleuté augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à définir si c'était de l'amusement, de la moquerie ou encore de l'excitation comme pour lui.

« Je vais prendre une douche, déclara finalement l'ex policier.

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

-He ! On sait même pas si on va réellement le trouver là-bas. Je ferais la fête une fois qu'on aura cette foutue épée dans les mains. »

Shuhei fit la moue, mais il savait qu'au final Grimmjow avait raison et une bonne douche n'était en effet pas superflu. Rien qu'à sentir son odeur. Jusqu'à maintenant l'excitation de la recherche avait bloqué tous ses sens aux éléments extérieurs. D'ailleurs il sentait qu'il avait faim maintenant aussi. Lorsque le bleuté sortit de la douche il y entra à son tour rapidement. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour occuper son esprit la scène dans le piège lui revenait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les agissements de Grimmjow. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas comprendre le fond de la pensé du bleuté mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, d'un seul coup comme ça. Rien que le souvenir du regard brûlant sur lui provoquait un frisson sur sa peau. Il fallait dire que l'homme avait quelque chose de captivant, d'attractif. On ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Plusieurs fois Shuhei s'était fait la remarque qu'il appréciait sa présence. Qu'il était même de bonne compagnie, malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait penser. Lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à se lier d'amitié, arrivait à discuter librement avec le bleuté.

« L'eau c'est pas gratuit. »

Le brun grimaça. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous la douche ? Il ressortit rapidement et attrapa une serviette. Il avisa ses vêtements et refusa directement de les remettre. Ceux-là étaient bons pour le sal. Le problème étant qu'il n'en avait pas prit d'autre avec lui dans la salle de bain. En soupirant Shuhei noua sa serviette sur ses hanches et sortit pour aller vers la chambre qu'il occupait. La maison avait la chance d'avoir une chambre d'ami. Prévention pas suffisante puisqu'il y découvrit Grimmjow penché sur ses livres. Intrigué il demanda :

« Tu t'instruis ?

-J'ai pas le droit ? grogna agressivement l'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais tu n'avais pas l'air de t'y intéresser jusqu'à maintenant.

-J'aime savoir pourquoi je risque ma vie.

-C'est sûr que vu comme ça.

-Et je ne parle pas que des pièges. Ceux que nous avons failli croiser dans le couloir, ils n'étaient pas là en touriste.

-Hm, approuva le brun.

-Je pense qu'on est suivi.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont pu entendre ce qu'on a dit ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas où, ou alors nous sommes pistés depuis le début et ils attendent juste qu'on trouve pour nous le prendre ensuite.

-Ca serait bien leur style, grommela Shuhei.

-Leur style ?

-L'académie.

-Attend je croyais que tu travaillais pour eux.

-Tu dois savoir qu'en fait je ne suis pas très bien vu dans l'organisation, Shuhei s'assit sur le lit à côté du bleuté et commença à jouer avec ses mains signe de nervosité. J'ai toujours mené à bien les missions qu'on m'a confiées mais j'ai aussi fait savoir ce que je pensais de l'utilisation de certains objets. Je pense qu'ils savaient depuis le début que je ne leur remettrais pas le Totsuka. Ils font comme ça d'une pierre deux coups.

-Oh le petit génie n'est pas un saint ni touche.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas si naïf. C'est pour ça qu'Urahara-san m'a dit de faire attention et certainement qu'il t'a demandé d'être avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou dans cette organisation lui ?

-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien.

-De toute façon on s'en fout. Maintenant dis-moi ce que toi tu vas faire ? »

De nouveau Shuhei sentit le regard brûlant du bleuté sur lui. Le sang chauffa ses pommettes, son souffle se fit plus rare alors qu'il remonta ses yeux vers ceux qui le fixaient. C'était maintenant sûr. Grimmjow lui faisait un effet monstre, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avala sa salive avant de répondre :

« Comme je l'ai dit. Je vais retrouver le Totsuka pour le recacher ensuite.

-Et par rapport à ton « académie ».

-Je pense qu'il est clair que je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas.

-C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant. T'en fais pas p'tit génie. Je les laisserai pas t'avoir. J'voulais juste savoir si t'étais assez déterminé pour subir ça.

-Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par des gens qui ne recherchent que le pouvoir. Tout ce que je veux c'est lever les voiles du passé et… et…

-Et ? demanda le bleuté.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Tu te rends compte que tu es juste devant moi, sur un lit, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. »

L'archéologue piqua un fard ce qui apparemment amusa fortement son compatriote qui éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Honnêtement Shuhei ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi faire.

« Peut-être pas naïf mais bien innocent sur les bords.

-Tu fais ça exprès ? s'exclama le brun.

-Oh que non, tu me plais vraiment.

-Oh.

-Soit pas aussi étonné, t'es vachement bien foutu pour un intellectuel.

-C'est pas parce que je lis des livres que je ne fais pas de sport !

-Ca se voit. Maintenant question. Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? »

Shuhei se mordilla la lèvre. Est-ce que c'était réciproque ? C'était une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ? Fallait-il qu'il précise à Grimmjow qu'il n'avait plus eut d'ami depuis longue date ? Encore moins de petit ami ou petite amie, rayait la mention inutile. Mais s'il devait répondre franchement…

« J'ai envi de rester avec toi. »

Il venait de lâcher ça timidement. C'était la seule chose dont il était réellement sûr et qu'il arrivait à comprendre. De nouveau Grimmjow rigola à côté de lui. Il avait du prendre ça pour un oui. Ce qui se confirma par la suite où il voulu consumer cet aveux. Il n'alla cependant pas très loin, après tout il s'était bien redu compte de l'inexpérience de l'autre en la matière.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^


End file.
